


All The Time

by CanadianGarrison



Series: The Long Way Home [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aramis's room is the sex room, Barebacking, But ready it anyways really it's okay trust me, Is Best Athos, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, Porthos says the most amazing things I just love him, Recreational Drug Use, Songfic, Spitroasting, Sub Athos, Tom Waits, is anyone surprised?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/pseuds/CanadianGarrison
Summary: Aramis and Porthos team up on Athos, and we lucky readers get to watch. Now with 100% more objectification!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series "The Long Way Home", you don't *have* to read them in order but it would probably help.
> 
> Each story comes with an associated Tom Waits song. That's right bitches, songfic! I know, I don't always listen to the songs when other people post songfic, but please, please listen to the song I link when you read each story? I love Tom Waits and want to share him with you, and I think hearing the song will add to the experience.
> 
> The song for this story is "All The Time" (it's a sexy one!) which you can listen to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7X5gyE_SdJ8). I would love to hear what you think about the song, Tom is my favourite musician.
> 
> Many thanks to my #smuttyladies and BazinMousqueton for audiencing and editing. All mistakes are my own, and sadly I do not own the characters.

“You know what we haven't done in ages?” 

  
“Wozzat?”  Porthos muttered sleepily. 

  
Aramis stretched, rolled over, curled up against Porthos. “Teamed up on Athos,” he answered, and like that, a plan was hatched. Athos wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Although he slept in Porthos's room, Aramis also had his own room in their house, the back room on the second floor. They hadn't shown d’Artagnan when giving him the tour, and he had barely glanced at the door when they went past. It wasn't a space most people were invited into, though those who were generally counted themselves very lucky indeed; Aramis's room was the Sex Room.

The walls were a rich red – Athos said it looked like a French bordello, and he might actually know. Aramis had draped heavy damask fabric from the light fixture in the middle of the ceiling out to each corner and then down the walls – Porthos said it reminded him of a tent, and made Aramis pretend to be his serving boy, which he was just fine with. 

There were two couches, a padded spanking bench, and a shelf full of labelled boxes (everything from “vibrators” and “insertables – glass & silicone” to “wooden spoons” and “koosh balls”). Porthos had lugged a mini-fridge up the stairs so they could always have cold water (and occasionally a very cold buttplug), Athos had set up a killer stereo system and coloured LED lights glowing from under each piece of furniture, and Aramis had stocked the room with condoms (for guests) and lube (for everyone). Every side table had an ashtray and a box of unscented wet wipes; it was basically the perfect sex room. 

Aramis lay on the couch, surveying his domain and slowly stroking his cock with one hand, eating grapes with the other. Porthos would be back any minute, with Athos in tow. They hadn't discussed details, so Aramis ran through possibilities as he waited. Maybe some light bondage, or something with ice cubes. It would depend on how Athos felt; he'd been a bit reclusive in the days since the New Year holiday. 

The door opened and Athos entered, head down and cheeks flushed, Porthos right behind him. Athos's hair was damp, curling at the edges; straight from the shower, wearing pyjama pants and nothing else. 

“I'm not sure if I'll be very good company today,” Athos said, sitting on the other couch. 

“Work’s been rough,” Porthos said, lighting up the joint he had brought in and passing it to Athos as he sat down next to him. “A few bad cases in a row. But we still wanna see you, Ath, and be with you.”

Athos took a deep drag from the joint, held the smoke in his lungs for a moment before exhaling. “So you said,” he answered, a wry smile on his lips. “And here I am.”

“What do you want, today?” Aramis asked softly. Maybe Athos didn't want sex, after all.

Athos was quiet for a few minutes, thinking hard, smoking a bit more. Then he put out the joint in an ashtray and looked up at Aramis, his eyes fierce and determined. 

“To be used.”

Aramis looked at Porthos, saw the same acceptance he felt reflected back in Porthos's loving gaze. 

“We can do that,” Aramis said, and Porthos nodded his agreement. 

Aramis crossed the room and sat on Athos's other side, one hand around his shoulders and brushing up against Porthos’s solid, reassuring warmth. He kissed Athos, shallow at first and then deeper, tasting coffee and weed and something else, maybe sadness. Athos moaned as Aramis pressed forward, holding him tight against Porthos. He always loved being between them. 

When Porthos tugged and turned Athos into a kiss of his own, Aramis stood. He dragged the spanking bench into the middle of the room and leaned on it, watching Porthos and Athos kiss. Athos straddled Porthos, held in place by Porthos's hands on either side of his face. They looked gorgeous, but Aramis had been naked for a while and was starting to get cold. 

“Whenever you're ready,” Aramis eventually interrupted them. 

“Mmm,” Porthos hummed in pleasure and released Athos. “Let's get you undressed.”

Athos nodded, backed off Porthos, and stood, waiting patiently. 

“Now, you're here for us today, hm?” Aramis said as he carefully pulled Athos's shirt off. “We won't hurt you, but we're going to enjoy ourselves.”

“Take our pleasure with you,” Porthos said. He stood behind Athos, pressed up close, and touched him everywhere Aramis exposed, running his big hands over Athos's chest and arms, peppering kisses down the nape of his neck and across his shoulders. Athos remained still, looking a bit more relaxed than when they had started, but not much. 

“Anything we should know first?” Aramis asked. “Hurt anywhere? Things you don't want to do today?”

Athos simply shook his head. “I want to be useful,” he said again. 

Aramis tugged Athos's soft pyjama pants down and off, careful not to trip Athos or throw him off balance.

“You will be,” Aramis said, his voice be low with desire, and once again he stepped into Athos's space, pushed him up against Porthos, kissed him while grinding their naked bodies together. Aramis's hard cock rubbed up against Athos’s, soft but thickening. Porthos held Athos by the hips, hands firm and strong, keeping him exactly where Aramis wanted him. 

Aramis leaned his chest back a bit, giving Athos some room to breathe and sliding a hand in between them. He grasped both their cocks together, squeezing around them as Athos moaned and shuddered. Porthos held Athos still and tight. Aramis swiped his thumb over the head of Athos's cock, drawing his slickness over to mingle with Aramis's own. Athos gasped, trying to rock up into Aramis's firm grip but unable; Porthos held him too hard. 

“Can you feel me?” Porthos whispered into Athos's ear. Porthos kissed that ear, sucked the lobe into his mouth briefly. “Feel how hard I am? That's all for you, Ath, gonna make sure you get me off today.” 

Athos didn't answer except to moan louder, throwing his head back to rest on Porthos's shoulder. His long neck, usually hidden behind a scarf, was so exposed and vulnerable, Aramis couldn't help himself – had no reason to try. He kissed and licked at Athos's throat, nibbling little bites up from where his shoulder joined his neck to right under his ear, again bracketing Athos between himself and Porthos.

They were both so hard, now, thick and throbbing in Aramis's hand. Athos was beautiful when he gave himself over to them, let them take care of him, even if that care meant using him. Speaking of which… Aramis took two steps back, leaving Athos flushed and panting in Porthos's arms, his eyes wide and bright. 

“Enough for now,” Aramis said, and Porthos stopped his thrusting. “All right so far?” Athos nodded, a bit frantically, and Aramis smiled at him. “Good. You know the safeword. Come on, over the bench with you.” 

Athos did as he was told. Porthos kept touching him the whole time, moving Athos where he wanted him, making sure he was comfortable while also being perfectly exposed, tucking Athos's cock and balls up between his abdomen and the bench. 

“That all right?” Porthos asked. 

“Mhm.”

“No coming,” Aramis said, mock-sternly, running a hand through Athos's hair. “I know you like grinding on your bench, but we're going to get all the use we want out of you, and that means we want you hard and aching for us. Okay?”

Athos just murmured again, shifted a bit on his knees, let his head hang down. He was so much calmer than a few minutes earlier, he must've needed this more than Aramis had realized. 

“Good,” Porthos sighed, and knelt behind Athos. “Now, I'm gonna enjoy myself for a bit. You need anything first, Mis?”

“Nah, you have fun.” 

Porthos didn't answer, his face had already disappeared between Athos's cheeks, and Aramis watched for a moment, marvelling at how lucky he was to be with these amazing men. Then he grasped Athos's hair in the one hand, his own cock in the other, and rubbed the dripping tip across Athos's mouth. Slick shone on the scar across Athos's upper lip.

“Mmm,” Aramis sighed, rubbing up more against Athos's half-open mouth, leaving sticky trails behind, holding his head still by the hair. “You're getting all messy already.” Athos gasped and mouthed at the head of Aramis’s cock, his face and chest flushed with arousal. 

Aramis rocked his hips, sliding his cock between Athos's lips, then pulling away, then back into Athos's mouth. Athos sucked every time his mouth was filled, worked his tongue around the head and wriggled it against the slit, seeking out every drop. As Aramis sped up Athos started to drool, his mouth getting even more wet and sloppy with each thrust. Spit dripped down to the floor, and he grunted over and over. The rhythm wasn't anything like what Aramis was doing, so it must be Porthos having such an effect on Athos. 

Tearing his eyes away from Athos's stretched-wide lips, Aramis saw Porthos had replaced his tongue with his fingers, though he couldn't tell how many. Porthos was still using his mouth, too, moving close to lick in alongside his fingers and then backing away to watch how Athos's hole welcomed him in. 

Porthos looked up to meet Aramis's gaze. For a few minutes they locked eyes as they took turns pushing in, moving Athos back and forth with their thrusts. Aramis fucked deep into Athos’s throat, making him cough. He backed off as Porthos stopped tonguing Athos and worked in lots of lube, as well as another finger, slowly stretching him wide for them both. 

“Think this hole’s about ready,” Porthos said eventually, and Athos groaned in response, though he didn't try to pull off Aramis's dick enough to speak. 

“Switch with me?”

“You have the best ideas,” Porthos grinned, slowly removing his fingers from Athos's ass – three of them – and cleaning them with a wet-wipe from the nearest box. Aramis crouched down to kiss Athos's swollen, wet lips, tasting himself on Athos. 

“Still okay, love?”

“Yes,” Athos rasped, “please, more!”

They repositioned themselves with Porthos at Athos's head and Aramis behind him, both lining up their cocks, pausing for a second, and pushing in at the same time. Athos's ass clenched tight around Aramis, even despite Porthos fingering him open, and he was gloriously hot and wet. 

When Aramis bottomed out he didn't pause, didn't wait to match Porthos's rhythm, none of that. He'd been waiting and holding back, and Athos's eager mouth had gotten him so worked up, Aramis was ready to let loose. He let his body set its own pace, fucking Athos in long, steady thrusts, pushing Athos towards Porthos each time. Athos cried out around the cock in his mouth, shouts muffled but still audible, and although Aramis couldn't see it, he knew Athos's cock would be hard, thick and dripping and held tight against the bench he was lying on. 

“Remember,” Aramis said through teeth gritted in pleasure, “no coming until we have.”

Athos clenched around Aramis and then relaxed. Aramis could see the muscles in his legs working as Athos rocked himself back and forth between him and Porthos. 

Porthos used Athos's mouth rough and hard, the way they all liked. He had both hands on Athos's face, cupping his cheeks with those long, strong fingers. He widened his stance a bit, rolling his head on his neck, and then he winked down at Athos and slid one finger alongside his dick, into Athos's mouth.

Athos tensed, clenching not only his ass but his whole body, lean arms and legs, strong back, all of him straining with effort, trying to take more while also working desperately hard not to come without permission. 

“That's right,” Porthos said, “get that dirty finger nice and clean. Told you we’d use you in every way.”

Athos was grunting again, the sounds being pushed out of him with every thrust of Aramis’s hips, and it was all Aramis could do to keep going, keep fucking his gorgeous, greedy lover deep and hard as he came closer and closer to the edge. Every time Athos choked on Porthos’s cock, Aramis thought the sound would make him come.

“That's – ahh – that's our Athos, always filthy for us,” Aramis managed to say. He pulled his lube-slick dick all the way out, then shoved the head back as he began to come, spurting right up Athos's ass. Aramis pulled out again, leaving a ribbon of come across Athos's reddened cheeks, letting two more land on his back. A little even got in his hair. 

Porthos stopped his increasingly-uncontrolled use of Athos's mouth, holding him still by the hair while Aramis came all over him. Then Porthos pulled out entirely as well.

“There you go, breathe for us,” Porthos soothed Athos, caressing his face and letting Athos's head hang down as he panted for breath. Athos was so good for them, he never even tried to move out of the position they'd set him in. 

Aramis wiped down his own cock and balls with a few (freezing cold) wet-wipes and stepped over to the table where Athos had left his half-smoked joint. 

“You know what, Porthos,” he said, “let’s slide him over here so I can sit down, my legs are a bit shaky.”

“Can't imagine why.” Porthos laughed. “Feet up, Athos.” Athos huffed a little laugh of his own and followed orders, bringing his feet off the ground so Porthos could slide the spanking bench against the couch where Aramis was sitting. Aramis guided Athos to rest his head on Aramis's thigh as Porthos moved back around behind Athos. 

“Ready?” Porthos asked.

“Whenever you are,” Aramis answered, lighting the joint and taking a blissful drag. Athos just hummed, kissed Aramis's thigh, and lifted his hands up to caress Aramis's legs. 

“Hands at your sides,” Porthos said, “you'll need to hold on to the rails. And I know what Aramis said, but I'm nicer than he is. You can come any time you want, so long as you're screaming my name when you do it.” 

Athos's eyes fell shut as his hands grasped the sides of the bench. Aramis stroked his hair, watching Porthos's eyes narrow and mouth open in pleasure as he finally slid into Athos's well-opened body. Porthos paused; he often did at this point, enjoying that sensation of being held deep within his lover. Then he growled quietly and started to rut. He fucked Athos with short, hard strokes, showing no sign he cared about Athos's enjoyment, or of paying any attention to whether his cock was rubbing up against Athos's prostate. 

Aramis smoked, letting ash build up on the end of the joint, and rubbed Athos’s cheek with one finger. When Athos's eyes opened and focused, Aramis tapped the ash right onto that cheek, earning a gasp and shudder.

“That's my useful love,” Aramis purred. He smoked more as Porthos kept up his punishing pace. “You're covered in me now, my come and my castoffs, can you feel it?” Aramis dropped fresh ashes onto Athos's hair, rubbed it in and tugged a little bit, shaking Athos's head back and forth playfully. Athos moaned and took it, let them have him, use him. “Can you feel Porthos fucking me deeper into you?” Athos was beautiful when he let go for them like this, so open.

Porthos sped up, fucking Athos faster, more wildly, hands roaming over Athos's body, wiping the streaks of come into his skin. 

“He's our toy. Mmm, Athos, you're still so tight. Gonna come in you, sexy little – mm – you’re being so good for Aramis.”

They had never pushed it this far, before, hadn't talked to Athos beforehand about this kind of play, but Athos was eager for it, eyes wide, drooling on Aramis's leg. Aramis kept going, again letting the ash build up and drop onto Athos's face. His forehead, this time, and Aramis swiped his hand across it, smudging dark all over Athos's light skin. 

Athos shook.  He met each thrust of Porthos's hips with a shout, wordless and nearly overwhelmed. 

“Let go,” Aramis said, blowing smoke into Athos's face. “You've been so good for us, so useful, it's okay.” He marked Athos with ash on his cheek again, and this time when Aramis rubbed it into his skin he also shoved those fingers into Athos's mouth, getting the powdery ash on his lips and tongue. 

“Aramis!” Athos shouted around those fingers. “Oh! Oh – Porthos!!” Athos pushed back into Porthos's thrusts, shaking the entire bench, taking everything he could get. Porthos roared and spilled, grinding deep into Athos’s ass and staying there, and Athos raised up on his forearms and came, shouting and grinding against the bench as he rode Porthos’s cock.

He finally went limp, all the tension leaving his body. The sudden silence seemed very loud. 

Athos took a deep breath, then another, then sighed. “Thank you.”

Aramis and Porthos looked at each other, and back down to him. 

“You're welcome,” Porthos answered, slowly and carefully pulling out of Athos's undoubtedly-swollen ass. Aramis tossed him a box of wet wipes and resumed stroking Athos's hair. Then he held the joint to Athos’s lips; there was still a bit left, and he had certainly earned it.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Some but not all of these stories will be smutty. I’m open to suggestions, if there are things you’d particularly love to see happen, just leave a comment or message me on [Tumblr](http://canadiangarrison.tumblr.com).


End file.
